


Fuck You!

by 6lytherin



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Zach is tired of Alex feeling sorry for himself, so he tells him exactly how he feels.





	Fuck You!

Zach watched in horror as Alex flung himself against the lockers, yelling and screaming about Jessica, Justin, and various other things.   
  
He slammed his fist a few times before losing balance and falling to the floor.   
  
"Fuck Justin for coming back for Jessica. Fuck Jessica, too."   
  
Zach's heart hurt as he listened to his friends broken sob.  
  
"Are you alright?" He grimaced at his obvious question.  
  
"No! I haven't been for months. Not since I tried to put a bullet through my fucking head, and failed. Who fucking fails at something like that? I'm pathetic. It should have fucking worked!"  
  
Zach had heard enough of the boys whining and complaining. He was so tired of listening to him talk about his suicide attempt. Zach was so fucking glad it had failed.   
  
"Fuck you, Alex!" His raised voice stunned said boy who looked up in fear.  
  
"Fuck you for acting like this. You're not fucked up, okay. Stop saying you wish it would have worked. Do you understand how that makes everyone feel, how it makes _me_ feel? I'm so fucking thankful you're alive. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, too."  
  
"I-," Zach cut him off before he could continue.  
  
"You don't understand what it was like. Getting that call from your dad. I couldn't breathe and no matter how fast I drove I couldn't get to the hospital quick enough. I was so scared, and everyone is doing their best to help you and be there for you, and you don't even care, do you?"  
  
He was angry again. Zach stood, his jaw clenched as he paced in front of Alex who remained quiet.   
  
"You know what? Fuck this. I'm tired of caring just for you to not care. I'm done."  
  
The black haired boy made his way towards the locker room door when Alex rushed to stand up. He struggled until he finally got enough balance to pull his body up, and leaned against the locker for support.  
  
"Zach, I'm sorry. I just- I feel so dumb. Everything is so different, and I can't remember what I need to for Jessica. Please, don't leave. I need you."   
  
He felt guilty for lashing out at him, but he needed to understand how it all made him feel. He turned around and gave the boy a soft smile, which was returned by a shy one that made his heart skip.   
  
"Seriously, Alex, you need to be positive. I know you think you're broken, but you're not. Things are going to be okay, and I'll be with you the entire time. I won't let you get hurt again."   
  
Zach felt the 'I love you' almost slip from his lips, but was grateful he caught himself in time. He wasn't exactly sure what his feelings for the boy were, so he knew it was not the time to confess anything that could ruin their friendship.  
  
So for now he would continue loving the coffee loving boy in silence, focusing all his attention on helping his friend get better. 


End file.
